In recent years, display devices for use in smartphones or tablet computers have been further required to have a higher resolution and a higher aperture ratio. If pixels are made smaller in order to have a higher resolution, the ratio of the total area of signal lines and a light-shielding layer to the total area of the pixels is increased, thus reducing the aperture ratio. An organic electroluminescence display device is disclosed as an example of a technique for ensuring a given aperture ratio, while achieving a higher resolution. The organic electroluminescence display device includes a first-color sub-pixel, a second-color sub-pixel, and a third-color sub-pixel. The first-color sub-pixel and the second-color sub-pixels are disposed in the same column. The third-color sub-pixel is disposed in another column adjacent to the column in which the first-color and second-color sub-pixels are disposed.